Extermination of vermin or pests from environments, such as restaurants, warehouses, and grocery stores, is important because of the harm they create. Pests are known carriers of infectious diseases such as salmonella, dysentery, Bubonic plague, leprosy, Lyme disease, and typhoid fever. Additionally, persons who suffer from allergies or asthma are often allergic to certain types of pests.
Removal of vermin or pests from the interior of buildings by periodic chemical pesticide spray treatments has also produced deleterious effects upon humans, plants and beneficials. Humans may become sick or suffer adverse side effects from routine, scheduled, or over spraying of the chemical pesticides. Beneficials, such as a honey bee, butterfly, preying mantis or spider, which are desirable, many times are exterminated along with the pests. The present invention solves this problem by providing a pest management system to eliminate the need for scheduled and routine spraying of pesticides or eliminate the application of chemical pesticides all together.
One prior art device used in pest extermination which eliminates chemical pesticides is the disposable glue trap. Disposable glue traps, however, have not proven adequate in removing a pest population from buildings. For example, in cockroach extermination, only those cockroaches trapped in the glue trap are exterminated. Those cockroaches in the population which avoid the trap continue to multiply. Chemical extermination is more effective in complete extermination of cockroaches because as cockroaches interact the chemical pesticides spread to other cockroaches. The present invention solves the problem of effectively exterminating pests yet minimizing the amount of chemical spray thereby reducing the deleterious effect of chemical spray on humans, plants and beneficials. In addition, the present invention monitors the effectiveness of prior art devices such as the glue trap and would alert the user if more drastic steps were necessary to keep the pest population in check (i.e., if the pest population is stable, decreasing, or increasing). Chemical applications may be necessary only in the rare cases where nonchemical means prove ineffective.